Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension (Film)
Venti Failure LOGLINE: Betrayed by a band of scientists and industrialists with ulterior motives and extreme methods, Donald Trompangutang, from his gold tower, attempts to consolidate the tribal animal world under him and drive the human invaders from the animal earth. SYNOPSIS: Informed by Scarface Chimpanzee, come from Rio on a private plane, filled with cocaine, that humans from Earth 1 are building new portals to take over the animal haven that is Earth 2, Donald Trompangutang is outraged. Wanting never to be locked in a cage again, he calls for a meeting of all the Earth 2’s tribal leaders to address this issue. The tribal leaders come from all over the earth via the boats, planes, trains, and automobiles they have scavenged and refitted in the absence of humans. At first chaos holds sway in the boardroom, as the leaders of the tribes do not share common purpose… everything from photography to land disputes gets voiced. However as spies sent to Earth 1 report the menacing threat of a portal being opened in NYC, spearheaded by Dr. Peter Ludlow wanting vengeance for the death of his wife Petra in Rio. Then tales come in of other portals opening, and armies of scientists and food industrialists coming through, the animals decide to take action. They raid the National Guard and Reserves Armory. Rigging the city with explosives, and filling the bomb ports of Bearly Bear’s B-17. As the NYC portal opens and Dr. Peter Ludlow and his team come through, the leaders snort their lines, take off, set off the ground charges via remote, and drop their bombs. Then they head towards their new intended base of operations in Redwood Forest. GENRE: Farcical Post-Apocalyptic Action SciFi PLOTS FOR INSPIRATION: The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, War for the Planet of the Apes PROTAGONIST: Donald Trompangutang, an ape thirsty for power and status. He is vain and keeps young and pretty female big cats around to satisfy his ego. He wants control of the world, and will stab anyone in the back--even his fellow animals. Having allowed some humans to reunite with their animal friends, he is enraged by the treachery and ulterior motives of Dr. Peter Ludlow, who proves he wants only to increase his own power. He associates Ludlow’s betrayal with all people. ANTAGONIST: Dr. Peter Ludlow and band of evil scientists and corporate food industry execs MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Scarface Chimpanzee - “Say allo to my leetle freend!” Trompangutang’s emotionally scarred and vengeful lieutenant, formerly of Rio de Janeiro Bearly Bear - key leader, from Yosemite, of a North American predatorial tribe, wears the fur coat of the predecessor to his position, who he killed in battle. Kangaroo Jack - key leader of an Australian prey tribe, because of their presence, Australian prey are no longer preyed on, on the sly side Taz Flynn - key leader of the Australian crime syndicate, lives in Hobart, Tasmania Squirrel Quinn - key leader of a North American prey tribe, from Redwood Forest Rudy Raccoon - leader of the North American crime syndicate. From Cleveland, Ohio. Mahatma Macaque - leader of the South Asian crime syndicate, from New Delhi. Fran Swa Langur - leader of the East Asian crime syndicate Rat Rawlins - leader of the English crime syndicate Baghee Bengal - leader of the South Asian predators “Big Cat” Lionel - leader of the African predators Buzzy Baboon - leader of the African crime syndicate Tiko Meerkat - leader of the African prey PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Former New York City Donald Trompangutang lives in the gold penthouse suite in “Tr p Tow r” Former Central Park Zoo is Donald Trompangutang’s personal gun and explosive range/playground--and his former home and prison Long Island’s tribal chaotic society is where most of the visiting animals feel more comfortable on their visit Melbourne, Cern, London, New Delhi, Beijing, Silicon Valley are all locations of new portals being built Rio is the location of the original portal. Redwood Forest is the subject of all Squirrel Quinn’s photography powerpoints, so when it’s time to pick a new base, it’s the easy choice already on everybody’s subconscious ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: X Origin Story – Historical Event _ Origin Story – Character X Origin Story – Organization Animal tribes uniting _ Character Reveal _ Anticipated Showdown _ Storyworld Reveal _ Other Micro-Story Reveal TARGET MARKET, THEIR MEDIA HABITS, AND HOW THAT RELATES TO MEDIUM AND PLATFORM The target demographic is the same as that of similar plotlines Rise of the Planet of the Apes, War for the Planet of the Apes, and Lost World: Jurassic Park 2 (same story but flip-flopping the protagonist and antagonist): males 18 - 45. According to MPAA stats, adults 40-49 are going to the movies more than ever, but young people 18-24 still make up a disproportionate number of theater goers. Males especially love action and low brow comedy. This makes this story, tailored to the demographic it is, well suited for the film medium. A blockbuster is the perfect way to convene big action scenes, and to convey them to the targeted demographic Because of the stats for movie going in its demographic, Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension would be a traditional theatrical release followed by a release on Blu Ray and DVD. Theater is the still the top place for grossing money on the release of a blockbuster, and the targeted demographic does go to the theatre. The DVD release allows fans to keep the movie forever.